comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alexis Luthor
Alexis Luthor was a Human businesswoman and scientist who served as a stockholder of LexCorp. Biography Early life Alexis Luthor was born on September 18, 1983/84 in Wisconsin to the notorious businessman Lex Luthor and his wife at the time Alexandra. She was named after both her parents. Shortly after her birth, however, Alexis' mother had already filed for divorce from her husband because of his many infidelities. Luthor primarily lived with her mother as she had gained custody of their daughter, though she would on occasion spend time with her father who lavished her with gifts. From an early age Alexis had an admiration for her older half-brother Lex, which often bordered on obsession. The family business Years later, Alexis visited her father in New York City as she had decided that she wanted to be involved in the family business, LexCorp. After reaccumulating herself in her father's life, Alexis returned with Lex Sr. to Luthor Mansion in Smallville to see her brother Lex Jr., who was in the early stages of a campaign for State Senator of . Though they hadn't seen each other in years, Alexis had been keeping an eye on her brother from afar as exhibited by an almost encyclopedic amount of knowledge about Lex, even referencing certain interviews he had done in the past. She soon offered to be his campaign manager and he agreed. Fanatically devoted to her brother's needs, Alexis secretly funded the Students for Lex Luthor, a group of college students who were dedicated to getting Lex elected state senator. Alexis had two of the students and co-conspirators, James and Doug, attack and harass Lex's political opponent to get him to drop out of the State Senate race. When James and Doug got scared of what they were doing and wanted to back out, Alexis killed them. She shaved her head as an homage to both her brother as well as her father. She later admitted the truth to Lex Jr., expecting praise for the assault on his opponent. However, Lex was instead worried that the police would find out and admonished her for her reckless actions in putting his campaign in jeopardy. Nevertheless, she prepared to kill his opponent at his next campaign rally. Although Alexis managed to fire the gun, Superboy was able to intercept the bullet before it struck the candidate, allowing Donna Troy to get the upper hand and restrained the Luthor daughter. She was caught and placed in jail. Personality and traits Relationships Family Lex Luthor Sr. Alexandra Luthor Alexis spoke highly of her mother and said that "she loved her" but also appeared to have held a certain amount of resentment towards Alexandra for often keeping her away from her father. Lex Luthor Jr. Alexei Luthor Lena Luthor II Friends Romances Damien Wayne Powers and Abilities Abilities Genius-level Intellect: Like her brother and father, Luthor possessed a genius level intellect. Gifted Businesswoman: Seasoned Politician: Weaknesses Mental Illness: Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Luthor family Category:Businesspeople Category:Individuals with mental disorders Category:Americans